


pleasure cruise

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Sinara can't quite relax on their vacation but Kasius is happy to help.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591909
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4, QuakeriderValentine'sDay





	pleasure cruise

**Author's Note:**

> for the square 'setting: a cruise ship' for kink bingo  
> and 'first vacation' for the QWG First Time Challenge

“Sinara,”Kasius said, reproach clear in his voice.“You’re ruining my vacation.”

She took her attention of their surroundings just long enough to shoot him a quizzical look, taking a pointed sip of her drink.

He reached over to play with the strap of her dress.“You’re being no fun. We’re on holiday. You could act like it.”

“I’m wearing the dress,”she countered,“I’m drinking something with an umbrella in it. I’m not even making fun of fuck knows what’s going on with your hair.”

She plucked at one of those ridiculous curls that had started developing not long after they’d boarded the ship, watching it spring back into place and biting back a chuckle at Kasius’ scandalised look.

“It’s the humidity,”he said and patted at his hair a little sheepishly.

Sinara pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth before he could get his feelings hurt.“It’s sort of cute, actually.”

He blinked at her in surprise and she blinked right back.

Of course he was cute. Of course he knew she thought so. It was not something she just went around announcing, though.

She scowled at the fruity cocktail he’d handed her too many of already.“Oh, great going, Kasius, you got me drunk!”

“Nothing wrong with that,”he said and downed the remnants of his own cocktail.“We’re on holiday, my darling, just relax.”

“Oh, and who’ll guard you if I do?”

“Holiday,”he repeated, very, very slowly.

Sinara huffed.“I told you I didn’t like the idea of the cruise, it’s a security nightmare. As your guard -”

Kasius kissed her. An utterly unfair and, frankly, overdone strategy to shut her up - that she had no qualms about using on him. She melted into it anyway, tugging on his shirt until he was out of his deck chair and on hers. His fingers were brushing just under the hem of the far too bright sundress when he broke the kiss to nip at her earlobe.“How about we head to our room?”

“Can’t.” She pushed him back so she could get back on track.“Those fishing ships have been awfully close for an awfully long time.”

Kasius rolled his eyes.“You want me to not enjoy my vacation because you think a group of fishers might get us?”

“Get you,”she corrected.“Also don’t think they’re fishers. And you’re free to enjoy your holiday so long as you let me make sure you survive it.”

“I want to enjoy it with you, love, that’s sort of the point of going together,”Kasius said, taking her hand and kissing each knuckle before turning her arm to press a lingering kiss against her pulse point.

She tried very hard to keep a frown on her face but the smile was tugging at the corners of her mouth rather insistently. She blamed the cocktails. And his silly curls that just begged for her to tangle her fingers in.

“We can go to the top deck and have a few more drinks,”she offered. It was a pretty good vantage point, she supposed, and deserted at this time of day when people congregated by the pools.

By the indulgent smile Kasius gave her, he’d followed her train of thought. It did not stop him from taking her hand and leading her upstairs, ordering them a whole array of drinks from a passing waiter.

They settled in the canopy swing, her legs across his lap, both sipping their cocktails, Kasius chatting about the next city they would visit, Sinara making a note of each food he promised her, and keeping an eye on the ships. She knew little of fishing but surely it wasn’t made easier by the massive cruise ship being nearby.

Kasius hooked his hands under her knees and pulled her closer, lightly nipping at her throat.“You’re distracted again, my love.”

She didn’t bother denying it, kissing him and then walking over to the railing.“Why fish this far from the shore?”

She didn’t need to look at Kasius to know he rolled his eyes. He stepped up behind her, arms wrapping around her waist, chin on her shoulder.“You worry too much.”

Sinara gave a vague hum in reply. She worried just about enough, as far as she was concerned.

That didn’t stop her from tilting her head to give him better access when he began trailing kisses along the side of her throat. She had an eye on things; she could indulge a little.

She ran her fingers through his hair as his hands moved to cup her breasts, squeezing gently, thumbs rubbing across her nipples. He’d probably picked a dress that didn’t work with a bra on purpose, the thin fabric only adding to the sensation, nipples pebbling under his touch.

He nibbled at her earlobe and she moaned, grinding her ass against him. His cock was already half hard. She reached between their bodies to palm at his cock.

He tutted mockingly, his voice betraying him when he said,“Really, Sinara, anyone could look up and see us.”

She slipped her hand into his trousers to stroke him.

“Relax,”she taunted,“We’re on vacation.”

His fingers were under her dress and between her legs before she’d quite finished speaking, stroking her through her panties. He bit the juncture of her neck and shoulder, finger rubbing slow, firm circles on her clit.“So I take it you’re warming up to the cruise?”

She half chuckled, half moaned, stepping away just enough to give herself room to hike her dress up around her hips, holding it in place as she leaned against the railing and looked at Kasius over her shoulder.

He smiled, one hand tracing the curve of her ass, the other dragging the head of his cock against her slick folds teasingly before slowly pushing into her.

Sinara rocked her hips back impatiently, Kasius’ moan echoing her own as he slid all the way into her pussy.

She twisted her head so she could kiss him, his thrusts slow and deep, his hands back at her breasts, sundress now shoved out of his way. There was something strangely enticing to the sun warming her bare tits as Kasius lightly pinched her nipples; maybe this whole vacation nonsense wasn’t so bad.

“Faster,”she moaned against his lips, gripping the railing hard when he obliged, twisting a little to get the angle right, tilting her hips just so-

“Fuck.” She met him thrust for thrust, body moving of its own accord.“They’re not fishers.”

He was grasping her hips hard enough it might bruise, slamming into her, her words not registering properly.“What? Who’s what?”

“Not fishers,”she repeated, a little breathlessly, raising onto tiptoes so his cock would drag against that spot inside her just right with every thrust.“They’re boarding the cruiser - oh fuck, harder - and they - just like that - they’re armed.”

“So now what?”Kasius asked. He did not stop fucking her.

Sinara took in the positioning of the crew, the weaponry, their stances. Not professionally trained by a long shot. None of their vessels even properly matched.

“Now you make me come,”she said.“And then we steal that ship on the far right side. I think I like that planet hopping idea you had, after all.”

He did not need to be told twice.


End file.
